


Blood Memories

by enemytosleep



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Forgiveness, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jellal struggles to remember the things he knows he must, like Erza. For the prompt: <i>Erza/Jellal - physical memories</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Fairy Tail Kinkmeme](http://multikinkmemes.dreamwidth.org/6783.html).

"I'm not sure if I can ever forgive you for what you've done," she says, her expression as hard as the armor she wears, "but-" She shuts her eyes, blows out through her nose, then looks back at him. "I'm glad I could see you again. The real you."

Jellal swallows. He doesn't know what to say to her, though he feels he should say something. _I know her, but I can't remember anything._ He scrubs a hand through his hair and tries to find something appropriate to say. He can tell that his next words are important to her, and he doesn't want them to fall short.

He clenches his fist against his hip and tries to drive back the overwhelming frustration.

Too much has happened today; there are too many clues to sift through. "I'm sorry," he begins, but he's cut off when she steps into his space and connects with him in a kiss.

Eyes wide, Jellal tries to step back. Maybe they'd meant something to each other before, but he doesn't remember enough about anything right now. He only vaguely recalls that he's become a monster, and this woman deserves better than that. Even if he doesn't know her, doesn't remember her, he knows what she's done today. Erza is a good person - and she's gripping his upper arms tightly, holding him in place.

After a moment, he closes his eyes and kisses her back. If he can't say anything of merit, at least he can give her this. He tilts his head and reaches to touch her, weaving his fingers into her hair and cupping the back of her skull. She relaxes her hold on his arms and tilts her chin up. She smells like earth and sweat.

_It was scarlet._

He pulls back suddenly to look at the hair threaded in his fingers, red and thick as blood, pooling over her face and shoulders in waves. At first, he's horrified with himself: what type of person can look at a beautiful woman and compare her to something vulgar like that? But when her eyes tighten and drop to the ground, her hand squeezes his arm and he just knows somehow that it's right. His past is covered in blood, he's certain, and now he knows that hers is too. _But she didn't do the things I've done._

He drops his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry," he says again, with meaning.

"I know," she replies, and then steps away.


End file.
